epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dr Cow Andrew/Sackboy vs. Alan Becker. Regular Rap Battles of Life Season 1.
Episode 2: Sackboy vs. Alan Becker In a DeviantArt Rap Battle series, Media Molecule famous creativity character Sackboy battles against the Animator vs. Animation creator, Alan Becker. REGULAR RAP BATTLES OF LIFE! SACKBOY! VS! ALAN BECKEEEERRR! BEGIN! Alan Becker: Hiyo Brown minion thing, it's Alan Becker, motherfucker! People don't like you beacuse they think you're a "stucker" Don't even make a trilogy of your Little Big Planet I'm more creative than your boring creator suckers! You have a computer? Well, It's now time for your defeat 'cause the stick i've fuckin' made will turn you into meat Battle against Playstation, they'll already hate you now Have you ever made a legit mission about saving a cow? NO YOU DON'T! The internet has more wrath than you Stay back. That wasn't me, homo sapiens gun shoot! I've got my best Popit things that'll make your onions cry Media Molecule sucks, and don't even think about at it defy Sackboy: Do you know what you're exploring? Your own planet, bitch, It's true. Don't play my games if you don't liked that, re-zitch! Quién es? The man who made sticks who i want to piss? 4 versions of the A vs. A already missed. You get a new computer, only if your stick defeated your kicks? You draw a stick and you get an achivement: Your hate dicks! And guess what, you will open your imagination, that isn't it, jeez! I will kick you on my knees, I'm beggin' you please! There is nothing you can do, but prepare to die Black, Red and Orange stick fight into death in you, that's no lie Watching your videos at midnight doesn't make people step There's so many planets to explore, but no one for you, piece of crap! Alan Becker: Well, it's been 3 years and nothing happened 'cause that's it But wait a second-BEAT ME? I don't give a million shits! Like the Season 1 finale of Epic Rap Battles of History I will unsubscribe your channels, that's no longer a mystery Who put you on the planet Earth? Well, nobody at all They can call you "Mini brown" Well, 'cause you're small What size is my screen? INFINITE i'm sure you agree For you i'm demon like Hades, and i will make your bad luck free Sackboy: Woah, giant man, you'll never get a bubble for this As of now, 631 people disliked your diss In the end you make teamwork with that stick? No fair, I've got many friends in planets, and nobody likes and shares At you, big unprofit, Your game just has overdated For the last time, Shut up and surrender for god's sake! Over one million people in the future will block your joy So, get this: YOU'VE GOT DEFEATED BY THE FUCKIN' SACKBOY! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE, BUT NOW IN THE COMMENTS! REGULAR *playstation 3 opening sound* RAP BATTLES OF *windows xp startup sound* LIIIFE! Category:Blog posts